¿bebe a bordo?
by Mary-MoonBaby
Summary: Vuelve la historia, con mayor drama. ¿Que sucedería si algún día tu y tu compañera de bautizo tienen que cuidar a su ahijado?. Bueno Robin/Dick y RRaven/Rachel, te pueden dar la respuesta ante esto. Soy mala en los sumary, entren, lean y dejen un review, en verdad les encantara!
1. pasado

**Teen titans y cia, no me pertenece.**

**Historia con contenido: OCC y UA**

* * *

**-Rachel POV'S-**

Han pasado 3 años que mi ex compañero de piso Dick se marcho por un problema que tuvimos aquí mismo, claro, ¿A quién se le ocurre traer a una chica que no conocía, que ni siquiera la había visto? Claro solo a él y para el colmo esa misma chica me robo mi ropa, así es mi ropa, pero eso por ahora ya es historia pasada por ahora soy una exitosa diseñadora de modas y a lo poco que se dé el es que ahora es doctor, me pidió que nos volviéramos a ver después de tan terrible problema, por ahora lo único que nos mantiene por así decir "unidos" es que tenemos en común un ahijado que se llama Collin que es hijo de Koriand'r y Jason Todd que son nuestros amigos de la infancia.

Dick no suele visitar mucho a Collin, pero a mí me fascina ir a verlo por ahora tiene un año, trato de comprarle juguetes o cosas cuando él lo necesita es una niño muy lindo es blanco, con pelo color negro, sus ojos simplemente enamoran son cafés casi color negro, con una sonrisa encantadora… Estoy en la cocina preparando mi delicioso te de hierbas, cuando escucho que tocan mi puerta por alguna razón se de quien se trata.

**-End Rachel POV'S-**

Cuando Rachel fue abrir las puertas, se encontró de frente con Dick Grayson, con sus pantalones estilo traje y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos

—He llegado, ¿qué tal Rachel?, ¿Cómo funcionaron las cosas por acá?—un Dick entro muy animado por la puerta caminando hacia Rachel. —Valla que te ha ayudado tener 23 años Rachel—

—Claro Dick pasa no hay problema, como siempre un placer verte Dick, a ti no te sienta bien tener 26 ¿Dime que es lo que necesitas?— La peli violeta volteo a verlo con cara de enfado.

—Siempre tan cariñosa Rachel, pues veras hace tres días que estaba en new jersey, y me trasladaron al hospital de aquí, Y pensé ¿Buena ya han pasado 3 largos años sin ver a mi ex compañera de piso, que aun vive en el mismo piso, porque no ir a darle una visita?—

— ¿De verdad Dick? Crees que ese cuento funcionara conmigo, se que han pasado años de eso pero aun me molesta pensar lo que hiciste—Rachel aunque quería hacer como si no le molestara algo no la dejaba eso era bastante obvio.— Dime la verdad que es lo que necesitas, ¡ Hey que haces, baja los pies de la mesa!

—Bueno, está bien, a ti te gusta que hable con la verdad, así que aquí va, sal conmigo Rachel, como unos buenos amigos que olvidan todo el pasado ¿Qué te parece?— Le sonrió de lado a Rachel, mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa y se ponía de pie en frente de ella y le tomaba la mano.

—Que te hace pensar que si aceptare salir contigo, por el amor de dios, no te he visto en años, ni siquiera sabía que vives en New Jersey— Contesto arrebatándose la mano.

—Bueno en realidad me mude de nuevo aquí, ya sabes por el traslado que ahora tengo aquí, sería muy pesado ir y venir diario, aparte tenemos un ahijado que nos une, muero por ver a Collin, la última vez que lo vi usaba pañales.

—Dick, Collin aun usa pañales, aparte si lo hubieras querido ver, te hubieras hecho un tiempo en tu súper agenda para poder venir a verlo por lo menos media hora.

—Pues de ahora en adelante si lo veré mas, entonces dime, ¿aceptaras salir conmigo de nuevo?— El pelinegro la miraba con cara gato a medio morir. Rachel ya harta de que Dick estuviera ahí contesto.

—Pues que más queda más que aceptar, pero por aceptar no significa que estaremos como antes Dick, espero y entiendas eso.—Rachel suspiro y pensó en el terrible dolor de cabeza que tendría esa noche.

—Está bien, vámonos— La tomo de la mano llevándola a la entrada de la casa, cuando Rachel se detuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué haces Dick, que no miras como estoy vestida?— y era verdad Rachel solo estaba con una blusa blanca y un pantalón de ejercicio color violeta y una cola de caballo mal agarrada.

—Vamos Rae, te miras igual de preciosa que siempre—Tras decir eso, la peli violeta solo atino a bajar la mirada. — Esta bien pequeña Rae, esperare a que estés lista— contesto mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y volvía al sofá donde estaba sentado anteriormente.

—Nadie me llama Rae desde hace mucho, así que no lo hagas Dick, No se te ocurra mover nada Dick o te las veras conmigo— Amenazo Rachel mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras, dejando a Dick en la sala.

—Está bien Rae Rae— Dicho esto Rachel volteo los ojos ya en el segundo piso.

**-Dick POV'S-**

Cuando escuche que Rachel cerró la puerta que supongo que es el baño, así que decidí recorrer un poco el primer piso, a lado de la sala estaba le cocina, bastante buena debería decir yo, tenía la estufa, el lava trastes y las alacenas, todo pegado a la pared, y eso daba espacio para tener una barra en medio con sus respectivas sillas y una pequeña mesa.

Pasando la cocina seguía el comedor bastante elegante, una gran mesa de madera en medio con 8 sillas y un estante donde se podía apreciar todos los platos, copas y vasos necesarios para una cena con uno lindo candelabro en el techo.

Seguí paseándome por el piso de abajo hasta que di con un cuarto lejos de todo lugar visible y al entrar me di cuenta que había muchísimas cosas de costura, tenía como 3 tipos de máquina de coser, telas colgadas por todos lados, maniquíes que estaban a las orillas de el cuarto y estantes transparentes llenos de hilos de todos tipos de colores existentes, botones, agujas, cierres para la ropa y muchas cosas más, me adentre entre todas las cosas y encontré un tipo closet y al momento de abrir encontré mucha ropa que al parecer estaba hecha por Rachel, había vestidos de todos colores, blusas, pantalones y un sinfín de prendas, cuando iba a tomar una la puerta se abrió completamente.

— ¿Ya terminaste de husmear Dick?—Voltee y sonreí.

—Así es mi pequeña Rae— Mire como volteo sus ojos y camine hacia la salida de aquel cuarto.

—Bien entonces ya puedes salir de aquí no tienes nada que hacer— Dicho esto voltee a verla y para mi sorpresa traía puesto una falda circular color negro y una blusa al borde de la falda color blanca con líneas violetas y zapatos de piso color carne.

—Valla Rachel y yo aun pensaba que te vestías como un niño sin casa, ¿lo recuerdas Rachel? Cuando te vestías con pantalones de tu padre y mis camisetas. — Solté una gran risa mientras ella solo me pegaba un codazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, alcance a tomarla de la mano y rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo. —Solo bromeaba Rachel, recuerda que buenos amigos solíamos ser. — Al decir eso recordé el por qué otra razón me fui de ese lugar. Sentí como Rachel se ponía un tanto rígida ya que nuestro asunto no termino muy bien, volteo a verme con una mirada un tanto dura.

—Aun no entiendo el por qué hiciste eso, Dick, pero como sea, solo hago esto para formalizar contigo y por Collin claro está—Se soltó de mi abrazo y siguió caminando, obviamente olvidando todo lo que pasamos juntos.

Al salir de la casa, Rachel estaba subiendo a su carro un Chrysler 300 color crema, cuando la detuve

— ¿Qué haces Rachel? , tú te irás conmigo en mi moto—me dirigí a mi motocicleta.

—Estás loco, mi ropa no es adecuada para subir a esa motocicleta, así que vamos en mi carro— Contestando eso Rachel se dirigió a su carro y se subió en el.

**-End Dick POV'S-**

Rachel condujo alrededor de quince minutos, ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante francés, Dick bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a Rachel que solo musito un ´gracias´ y ambos caminaron a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Restaurant Le Petit, ¿Cuenta con alguna reservación?— Pregunto un señor ya mayor a Dick.

—Está registrado al nombre de Dick Grayson. — Dick volteo a ver a Rachel que estaba tocando una de las flores Azarah que tenían en la entrada del restaurant.

—Claro pasen por aquí por favor, el es Mauro y será su camarero esta tarde, queda a sus ordenes. — Dicho esto, llego el camarero a darle el menú del día de hoy. —Regreso cuando estén listos para ordenar. — El camarero los dejo solos.

— ¿Qué deseas pedir Rachel?— Pregunto Dick a ella. — ¿Qué te parece un Spätzle?—

—Prefiero más un Choucroute garnie—Rachel volteo a ver a Dick con una sonrisa y siguió hablando sin dejar de mirar a Dick — ¿Y qué tal un vino Laforet año 1969?—aun seguía sonriendo.

—Valla Rachel en verdad eres sorprendente, pues que sea eso. —Dick hizo una llamada con su mano cuando pidió la comida. Después de 15 minutos les dieron los platos con su comida servida, al igual que el vino y sus copas, Fue cuando Rachel comenzó a hablar.

—Dime ¿A qué se debe tu cambio de lugar de trabajo?— preguntó Rachel queriendo abrir un poco el silencio entre ellos.

—Pues el hospital donde trabajo, decidió mandar por así decir a sus mejores doctores entre ellos yo claro esta a diferentes hospitales donde necesiten ayuda para los pacientes que tengan internados o con enfermedades graves. Y al saber que había vacante para venir acá no dude en venir, aun no olvido todo lo que Koriand'r le toco sufrir con su labor de parto, así que aquí estoy— Al decir eso una sonrisa pequeña salió de Dick.

—Ahora Rachel dime, ¿Tú has hecho toda esa ropa que tenias en ese cuarto?, ¿Digo todo eso es tuyo?— Pregunto Dick con una gran curiosidad.

—Así es, por ahora estoy en un descansó por ahora solamente hago ropa para algunas personas importantes, pero anteriormente enseñaba clases de costura en una escuela privada— lo dijo en una forma en la que estaba contenta con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Aun recuerdo cuando querías ser una escritora, pero ya sabes lo que dicen... eso de que el que vale... — Dick volteo a ver con una sonrisa a Rachel mientras tomaba un poco de su vino.

Rachel lo miro y sonrió —No, no lo sé, termina la frase— ella seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro

— El que vale vale y el que no enseña...— Termino Dick la frase con una sonrisa de burla y sarcasmo. Rachel sintió que la sangre le hervía y grito

— ¡Y LA QUE ENSEÑA DICE VETE A LA MIERDA!— tras decir eso Rachel le aventó la copa de vino encima y salió enojada del restaurante y comenzó a caminar por la calle. Dick salio de tras de ella y la alcanzo.

—Rachel, por favor, perdona, es que simplemente no puedo mas en verdad necesito saber que me perdonas por ese acto y se que te molesto aun mas el hecho que no tratara de arreglar las cosas contigo, pero tu sabes bien como era nuestra situación, tu y yo desde hace mucho teníamos una buena conexión y después de eso solo se perdió, comenzaste a ser fria conmigo como si yo solamente no existiera.— Dick se acerco lo suficiente para tomarle una de las manos.—Aun te quiero Rachel.—

—Yo igual Dick, ¿Crees que es facil para mi?— Rachel se acerco un poco mas.

—Yo se que no, pero dejame intentarlo—

—Lo siento Dick, tengo que irme.— Rachel se subio a su coche y se fue dejando a Dick ahi, ya se las arreglaria el para ir por su motocicleta.


	2. Un café

**Teen titans y cia, no me pertenece.**

**Historia con contenido: OCC y UA**

* * *

**-Rachel POV'S-**

Demonios, como es posible era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que casualidad que el galán de galán cuando estábamos en la adolescencia llegara como si nada, platicara menos de una hora, me invitara a salir y quisiera restaurar toda amistad/relación que teníamos anteriormente.

Aun me falta 20 minutos para llegar a casa, en verdad maneje muy lento cuando una lluvia horrible se suelta encima de mi ¿De verdad? Mi día no puede estar peor. cuando conduzco unas cuadras que me faltan por fin llego a mi casa me quito los zapatos en la pura entrada, y camino descalza a agarrar una toalla en el piso de arriba, entro al baño y me quito la ropa, me tapo con una toalla y comienzo a llenar la tina con un poco de esencia de lavanda para la tina mientras pongo mi ipod a las bocinas escuchando la canción de Lana Del Rey – Trash y cuando por fin tiene bastante agua entro en ella, me quedo aproximadamente una hora, escuchando música, mi estomago comienza a rugir. Así que supongo que ya es tiempo de salir.

Cuando bajo las escaleras llevo un pijama que es un pantalón azul con una blusa manga corta blanca. Me dispongo a hacerme por lo menos un emparedado cuando mi celular suena.

—Hola—Contesto sin ganas.

— ¿Rachel?— Por un momento pensé que sería Dick pero resulto ser Koriand'r

— ¿Qué pasa Koriand'r? ¿Collin está bien? — pregunte ya que Kori no suele llamarme a no ser que sea algo importante.

—Si Rachel, todo está perfecto, solo quería saber si estarás desocupada este fin de semana, es que Jason, Collin y yo queremos ir a visitarte, en parte me entere que Dick regreso—

—Si estaré desocupada, sabes que son bienvenidos kori, sobre Dick, dudo mucho que tenga tiempo para venir ya sabes— conteste sin siquiera importarme si tenía tiempo de venir o no.

—Oh, que lastima después de tanto tiempo sin ver a Collin me gustaría que lo viera— Kori parecía un tanto triste porque Collin no podría ver a su padrino.

—Yo… escucha Kori hare lo posible para que Dick venga este fin de semana para verlos a ustedes y a Collin, por cierto dale un abrazo y un beso de mi parte al pequeño— Dije eso tratando de cortar la llamada.

—Muchas gracias Rachel veras que tanto Jason, Collin y yo te lo agradeceremos muchísimo y si sabes bien que lo hare, hasta el fin de semana Rachel— me contesto muy alegre al parecer si le gusto la noticia.

—Muchas gracias Kori, hasta luego— pulse el botón de colgar y continúe con mi tarea de hacerme un emparedado.

Después de haber comido y bebido algo de leche, decidí ir a mi cuarto de costura a pesar de que todo era un desorden, para mí es un desorden muy ordenado, así es como me llega más inspiración, decidí ponerme a dibujar algo de ropa para poderme distraer un rato y no estar pensando en que tendré que volver a ver Dick, podría llamarlo pero olvide pedir su numero así que tendría que irlo a buscar, cuando me fije que era lo que estaba haciendo, me di cuenta que está dibujando la silueta de Dick, y rápidamente deseche esa hoja y continúe dibujando algunas ideas, eso de haber estado en el restaurante francés me dio muy buenas ideas para prendas tanto de hombre como de mujer.

Tras haber terminado todos los bocetos que en total hice como treinta, me dispuse a empezar a los cortes y trazos para empezar a armar la ropa. Hice aproximadamente 10 prendas cuando voltee a ver el reloj y eran las tres de la madrugada, no supe como paso el tiempo tan rápido así que decidí guardar todas mis cosas, apague las luces que había dejado encendida como la de la cocina y del cuarto de costura y subí a tratar de dormir.

Llegue a mi alcoba en el piso de arriba y me recosté tapándome con una sabana, todo lo que paso en este día en verdad me tenia complemente agotada, mas sin embargo cuando cerraba las ojos pensaba en lo mucho que estoy odiando a Dick en estos momentos. Solamente lo buscare para que Collin pueda verlo, eso es lo que hare.

Paso toda la noche sin poder dormir, así que a cuando volteo al reloj son las cinco de la mañana así que me levanto y me dirijo al baño, lavo mi cara y mis dientes, me cambio por una ropa deportiva, solo que ahora más cubierta ya que aun esta lloviznando un poco.

Salgo de mi casa _en verdad esta frio_ pienso y me dispongo a correr, cuando por fin voy cerca de los comercios de la cuidad encuentro abierto el café de mi amigo Garfield, me paro frente a la ventana y me doy cuenta que no hay nadie, cuando iba a comenzar a correr de nuevo, lo escucho hablando.

— ¿Ya no pasas a saludar a un viejo amigo?—Volteo y esta Garfield mirándome desde la entrada de su café.

Sonreí conteste — ¿en verdad crees que soy mala amiga verdad?— Baje un poco la mirada.

—Vamos la Rachel que yo conozco no era así de sensible, anda, pasa para que tomes un café— abrió la puerta de su café para que los dos entráramos.

Había olvidado lo bonito y reconfortante que es el local de café de Garfield, siempre me gusto venir aquí, sus muros color café, con barras y bancas de estilo madera y mesas al estilo parís y que puedo decir del café, simplemente delicioso.

—Pensé que ya no estabas en la cuidad Rachel— me dijo cuando se puso atrás de la barrar, preparando un café americano cargado, solo el recuerda lo mucho que me gusta el café en las malas mañana.

—Como crees que podría dejar la cuidad que me miro crecer, nunca haría eso, dime Garfield ¿por qué un café americano?—Pregunte sabiéndome muy bien la respuesta.

—Lo sabes bien mi querida Rachel, aun recuerdo hace años cuando entraste en depresión y recuerdo que siempre en tus días tristes venias temprano antes de que abriera para publico y me pedias un café americano, con solo un cubo de azúcar y sin leche, ¿Qué te sucede Rae? Ya no habías estado así desde que Dick se fue—me puso el café enfrente y salió de atrás de la barra y me dio un gran abrazo.

—No pasa nada Gar, solo me sentía un poco mal, no necesitas preocuparte, pero muchas gracias por el café— Sonrió y le devuelvo el abrazo, me da un beso en la frente y sigue platicando.

—Tengo algo que contarte Rachel— me dice mientras me suelta y vuelve atrás de la barra.

—Dime Gar, sabes que contigo soy toda oídos— le sonrió mientras tomo un poco de café, aun delicioso como todos los años.

—No adivinaras quien será papa dentro de 7 meses— toso un poco ya que me atraganto de solo pensar.

—Tu, Terra, ella, ¿En verdad Gar?—Solo miro como Gar asiente dándome entender que si—No lo puedo creer, ya se habían tardado eso de estar un año y medio de casados y ni siquiera tener planes de un bebe era algo extraño— me levante y le di un abrazo con le barra en medio de nosotros.

—Gracias mi pequeña Rae, apenas nos enteramos hace tres días y aun no lo podemos creer— Deshicimos el abrazo y me volví a sentar.

— ¿Qué quieres que sea tu?, yo si es niña no sé porque pero me lo imagino idéntica a ti, piel clara, cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero si es niño lo imagino como Terra, rubio con ojos azules.— No sé por qué me imagine así, pero siempre lo he hecho desde que ellos dos están juntos.

—Pues yo quiero que sea cualquier de los dos con tal que salga sano y salvo y con una buena salud Terra es la quiere que sea niña, cuando le digo de juego que será un niño solo me contesta con una risa y retándome en que será niña, pero estoy seguro que ella quiere lo mismo que yo. — Me dice riendo.

Cuando volteo a ver el reloj me doy cuenta que son las ocho de la mañana, en verdad estar con Gar, hace que el tiempo pase muy rápido, y aun tengo que ir a buscar a Dick para poder ver a Star, Jason y Collin, suspiro un poco cuando hablo.

—Me dio mucho gusto verte Gar, créeme, volveré pronto pero por ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer— me levanto y me dirijo a la entrada con Gar detrás de mí.

—Cuídate mucho mi pequeña Rachel, Ya no te desaparezcas tanto— me da un beso en la frente y comienzo a caminar de regreso a mi casa.

Cuando por fin llego, miro que son las ocho y media de la mañana así que aun tengo tiempo por lo que me voy a bañar para ir a buscar a Dick, Me pongo un vestido negro con falda redonda con tirantes cortos y zapatos de piso color violeta, mi cabello lo llevo en una cola de caballo suelta y con mechones fuera de lugar, me pongo un poco de delineador y brillo en los labios.

Cierro todo con llave y me subo a mi carro y me dirijo al Hospital donde se supone que Dick debe de estar trabajando, estaciono mi carro y me dirijo a recepción.

**-End Raven POV'S-**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus review.


	3. ¿Ley del hielo?

**Hola a todos, los que siguen esta historia, los que apenas la leeran y los que se pasan solo para ver de que trata.**

**Tengo un aviso muy importante, en el transcurso que subí el capitulo dos, me llego una notificación por parte de la pagina de Fanfiction, que alguna persona desconozco quien, no estubo conforme con mi historia, con mi trama o con lo que sea que halla sido. **

**La pagina o mas bien la persona, me pedía eliminar mi fic, de lo contrario se eliminaría por si solo, fue una advertencia mas bien. **

**Bueno pues yo no quería perder mi historia ni mi trama, así de decidí solamente remplazarla, no quería que se perdiera el trama de que Raven y Robin tuvieran que cuidar un bebe, asi que, no se perderá solo que esta ves la historia sera completamente universo alterno y completamente occ.**

**la verdad una disculpa por todo este mal entendido y si alguien en verdad no esta satisfecho con lo que estoy haciendo, lo siento.**

**Teen titans y cia, no me pertenece.**

**Historia con contenido: OCC y UA**

* * *

**-Dick POV'S-**

Han pasado tres días desde que Rachel vino a buscarme para que el día de hoy, nos viéramos en la casa de Kori y Jason para ver a Collin y aun recuerdo sus palabras.

_Flash back_

_Tocaron mi puerta ese día, no había muchos casos que atender._

—_Adelante—respondí mientras seguía viendo los papeles de pacientes mientras tomaba café. —Dime que es en lo que te puedo ayudar— no sabía quien había entrado hasta que voltee y mire a Rachel, con su vestido negro, su cabello recogido en una extraña coleta y solo sonreí —Hola Rachel, ¿Dime qué pasa?— conteste pensando que olvidaría todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior._

—_Deja tus formalidades de un lado si Dick, yo solo venía a decirte que en tres días Kori, Jason y Collin irán a mi casa y de verdad esperan verte ah, quieren que Collin te mire— su mirada endureció un poco._

—_Hola, que tal, ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien— conteste en forma de sarcasmo. — no sé si pueda, ya sabes tengo que estar aquí en el hospital—sonreí, retándola._

—_Escucha Dick—escupió mi nombre como si fuera veneno. — Collin lleva mucho tiempo sin verte y sabes bien que por así decir somos de sus personas y familiares más cercanos que tiene, así que si no puedes hacer una salida de amistad conmigo no importa, pero por lo menos has algo bueno y no para ti, si no por nuestros amigos y Collin. — Me respondió en verdad muy enojada— por cierto aquí está el numero de Kori, por si no iras ten la decencia de hablarles, que yo no pienso dar la cara por ti. — Salió de mi oficina azotando la puerta._

_End flash back_

Y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí en la puerta de la casa de Rachel, cuando llegue me había dado cuenta que Rachel estaba ahí con Kori, Jason y el pequeño de Collin, así que toque la puerta, esperaba que Rachel me abriera pero fue Jason quien lo hizo.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el señor Doctor se aparece para ver a sus viejos amigos— Jason me sonrió y me dio un abrazo y me dejo entrar, en cuanto entre mire a kori en la cocina y Rachel cargando a Collin por toda la casa.

—Vamos, no me podía perder volver a ver a mi pequeño ahijado y a mis amigos—Entre a la cocina. — Hola Kori, Tan hermosa y elegante como siempre, nunca cambias—le di un abrazo.

—Dick, que bueno que decidiste venir a vernos, teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte— kori me regreso el abrazo. —Collin tiene muchas ganas de verte ahí está con Rachel. —

Voltee y detrás de mi estaba Rachel con Collin en sus brazos, ella traía puesto una blusa algo holgada color vino con detalles en amarillo pálido con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos de piso color negro, Collin tenía puesto una camisa color azul y unos pantalones negros con una gorra de beisbol puesta y unos pequeños zapatos. Me acerque y comencé a hablar.

—Hola Rachel— dije un poco seco.

—Hola Dick— ni quiera volteo a verme, siguió con Collin, cuando lo tome en brazos.

—Pero miren que hombre tenemos aquí, mírate que grande estas campeón— Collin solo se carcajeaba y levantaba los brazos. — ¿Recuerdas quién soy?— Escuche como Rachel decía algo en bajo que entendí un "si claro". Cuando se acerca Jason.

—Di Collin: Dick— el niño solo atino a gritar y tratar de decir Dick.

—Dis— Lo abrace fuerte por el esfuerzo que hizo por decir mi nombre cuando tenía planeado bajarlo Rachel hablo.

—Aun no sabe camina Dick así que no lo bajes por favor. — Contesto como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—Gracias Rachel, Vamos Collin te tengo algo de regalo, ¿Vamos Jason?— pregunte mientras me dirigía a la puerta con Collin en brazos.

—Claro espérame— Jason nos alcanzo.

**-End Dick POV'S-**

**-Rachel POV'S-**

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que Kori con su familia en la casa, pero no me menciono nada de alguna llamada de Dick, así que supuse que si vendría.

Y ahora Dick está afuera con Jason y Collin, mientras yo ayudo a Kori con la comida.

—Rachel, sabes lleve a Collin a un nuevo doctor, y me di cuenta que le gustan los niños—me dijo mientras le ponía condimentos a la comida.

—oh si —conteste de forma automática por que no le ponía atención.

—Si, y me di cuenta que no llevaba anillo, ni tenía marca de tener uno. — sonrió y volteo a verme.

—no, no kori, no tienes que estar arreglándome citas, todas han sido un desastre— volteo a verm con cara de sorpresa. —Se que eres mi mejor amiga y lo se muy bien pero siempre son un desastre, todo el tiempo así que no y es mi última palabra— dicho esto seguí poniendo los platos en la mesa.

—Rachel ¿qué pasa?, yo se que Dick y tu aun no olvidan todos los problemas que tuvieron pero están con Collin ahorita tienen que estar unidos por el—me dice Kori como si leyera mis pensamiento o como si supiera lo que paso en la comida que Dick me invito.

—Nada, es solo eso, aun no olvido todo lo que hizo…—Gracias a dios los chicos entraron de nuevo y Collin venía con unos juguetes que al parecer era el regalo que Dick tenía para él.

—Muy bien chicos es hora de comer, así que siéntense. — dijo Kori y Jason se acerco a darle un beso y sentar a Collin en su sillita.

La comida paso entre pláticas muy entretenidas, desde el por qué Dick volvió, hasta que Kori y Jason estaban planeando la fiesta de Collin, esperando nuestro apoyo, hubo temas en lo que no pude prestar tanta atención, de ratos en ratos me ponía a jugar con Collin y Dick trataba de acercarse cuando tenía al pequeño en mis piernas pero me alejaba un poco y sé que Kori y Jason se dieron cuenta de eso. Cuando el ambiente se pudo algo pesado a lo que estaba pasando Jason hablo.

—Bueno ahora que por fin están los padrinos de mi pequeño Collin aquí, les tomare una foto—saco su celular y se dispuso a tomar una foto entonces Dick se acerco hacia la cara de Collin y yo me acerque un poco mas—a la cuenta de tres digan Dick tiene canas—Comenzamos a reír mientras se tomaba la foto.

—Muy bien chicos aquí está el postre—kori traía en sus manos un delicioso Pay de queso con frambuesas— espero que les guste. —

—Lo siento chicos, yo me tengo que ir— dijo Dick rompiendo completamente el encanto de estar ahí los 5 juntos.

—De verdad Dick, no puedes llamar a donde quieras que vallas y cancelar para que te quedes un rato mas con nosotros, vamos amigos llevamos tiempo sin vernos— Jason le pidió a Dick.

—No chicos los siento, en verdad me encanto verlos abrazo a Jason y le dio un beso en la mejilla a kori y cargo a Collin y le dio besos — nos vemos mi campeón—

A lo que el pequeño contesto—arios dis—dicho esto siguió jugando conmigo.

—Que mal que Dick se fue ¿no es así querido?—Dijo kori mientras abrazaba a Jason.

—Si, pero puede que tenga muchas cosas que hacer en su trabajo— Jason le contesto mientras le daba un beso en la frente.—aparte tu, Collin y yo tenemos que irnos ya, Sabes que Collin se duerme en el camino y no se quiere despertar para ir a cama— Dicho esto comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—Es verdad querido, lo siento Rachel, tenemos que irnos, ya sabes cómo es tu ahijado, Dale un beso a Rachel amor — Collin se sujeto de mí y me dio un beso muy tronado y me dijo: "Arios racel" y Kori lo cargo para así ir a juntar la pañalera de Collin.

—Nos vemos después querida—me dijo cuando ya estaba arriba del carro.

—Nos vemos Kori, cuídense mucho chicos—le conteste mientras me regresaba a la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando entre a casa me di cuenta que ya era tarde, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, y por fin pude dormir ajusto, sin tener que preocuparme lo que hizo o dijo Dick en estos días o en años atrás.

-**End Rachel POV'S**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que dan favorite, follow o dejan un review, hacen que me esfuerce por darles una buena historia, **

**Espero y puedan comprender el por que giro completamente la trama y la forma de los personajes.**

**muchas gracias.**


	4. Cambios

**Hola queridos lectores vuelvo a dejarles un pequeño capitulo. Por ahi me llegaron PM que querian que Rachel fuera un poco mas "aventada" por asi decir, trate de poner su actitud un tanto diferente, espero y les agrade ese cambio.**

**Espero y les guste. Saludos. **

**Teen titans y Cia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Pasaron al menos 2 semanas, Dick y Rachel que no se miraban, de vez en cuando se miraban, la mayoría del tiempo para organizar junto Kori y Jason la fiesta de Collin. Últimamente los padres de este estaban tan ocupados con su fiesta que dejaban al pequeño con una vecina de no más de 13 años que según ellos "milagrosamente" hacia de Collin dejara de llorar, hacer berrinches, agarrar cosas que no debía, etc.

Rachel estaba en su casa sin mucho que hacer, las cosas con su costura habían estado calmadas, a pesar de tener una línea que entregar en 1 mes pero ella sabía que podría terminar pronto, mientras estaba en el sillón cambiándole a la tele, recibió una llamada.

—Rachel—Era Garfield, sonaba algo apurado.

— ¿Qué pasa Gar?— Contesto la pelivioleta en lo que apaga la tele.

—Qué bueno que contestas en verdad te necesito en el café— le dijo Gar aun apurado.

— ¿Está todo bien?— Rachel aun no comprendía el por qué su llamado.

—No, mi cajera falto y no puedo preparar los cafés, ir con los clientes y cobrar al mismo tiempo, está muy lleno el día de hoy, necesito tu ayuda, vamos ven—Dicho esto Gar colgó y Rachel se dio cuenta que en verdad necesitaba ayuda.

Rachel tiro su teléfono a la mesilla del centro de la sala y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse, algo completamente sencillo: pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de botones color blanca, unos zapatos de piso negros y su pelo violeta tomado en un chongo presentable pero flojo.

Corrió y tomo su celular y las llaves de su coche. No tardo ni 10 en llegar al café de Gar, en cuanto entro se dio cuenta que el lugar en verdad estaba lleno había fila en la caja así que metió sus llaves al bolsillo del pantalón y troto a la caja para empezar a tomar ordenes pequeñas y para pagar.

Cuanto Garfield la miro le sonrió y apunto al pequeño papel que estaba en la caja "La gente con mayor compra de 30 dlls. Entra a un sorteo de un desayuno gratis, recuerda pedir el numero junto al ticket".

Y así se fue toda su mañana cobrando y ayudando en todo lo que se fuera necesario, hasta que entrada la tarde todo se calmo un poco, hasta un punto en el que el café quedo literalmente solo, Rachel estaba revisando los ticket con los numero de los futuros participantes, mientras Gar limpiaba las cafeteras, vasos y todo eso que ocupaban. Cuando entro un chico muy apuesto, su tez color blanca que contrastaba con su cabello color castaño pero parecía que tenia destellos anaranjado con unos ojos color verde, un poco más alto que Rachel, Iba con un traje negro con camisa blanca sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Se acerco a la caja con Rachel.

—Buenas tardes, me puedes dar cinco croissant, unos tres pastelillos con fruta y 1 café americano grande para llevar— Miro a Rachel y le guiño un ojo, Rachel se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Este bien, Gar, puedes hacer el café por favor. —Rachel volteo a ver a Gar y este movía las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Rachel tomo los croissants y los pastelillos y los metió a una bolsa de papel esperando el café, así que le cobro.

—Son 35 dlls. —El chico le dio el dinero y Rachel volvió a hablar. — Después de la compra de 30 dlls esta la oportunidad de ganar un desayuno, ¿desea participar?— Hablo un poco nerviosa, a lo que el chico solo asintió— Bueno solo necesito su número para localizar en caso de que gane y su nombre— Rachel sonrió y o volteo a ver, el hizo lo mismo y contesto.

—Wally y mi numero es 17755865147— Contesto mientras seguía sonriéndole a Rachel y ella seguía escribiendo.

—Bueno aquí está el café—Gar le entrego sus compras mientras Rachel terminaba de meter el ticket en una especie de vaso llena de mas tickets.

—Muchas gracias Hm…— dijo Wally mientras buscaba algún inicio del nombre.

—Rachel…Rachel Roth— Contesto algo apenada.

—Pues entonces mucho gusto, espero algún día volverla a ver y no se salir con usted. —Dicho esto salió y Rachel rápidamente se dirigió al vaso.

—Rachel por lo menos espera a que camine fuera de la tienda—Gar le dijo mientras le pagaba en una mano.

—Cierto, muy cierto. —Rachel espero alrededor de 4 minutos y se puso a buscar el ticket de aquel chico. Gar reía mientras miraba a Rachel.

—Genial, hay cinco Wally y son diferente número, los tomare prestados, espero y no te moleste. —Dijo mientras salía prácticamente corriendo a su coche de regreso a casa.

Llego en menos de diez minutos, se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comida y se decidió por llamar a una pizza. Mientras esperaba buscaba su celular para comenzar a buscar a "Wally" cuando una llamada entro.

—Hola, Rachel— al otro lado de la línea de encontraba Dick. Rachel volteo los ojos.

—Hola Dick—contesto intentando ser cortante. — ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?—le sorprendió por el simple hecho que ella no le dio s número.

—Vamos somos amigos de la pareja de nuestro ahijado, es obvio que lo tengo que tener— le dijo en tono gracioso.

—Dime que necesitad Dick— Pregunto Rachel para llegar al punto.

—Vuelve a salir conmigo, antes de que me digas que no, no te preocupes solo iré a tu casa a charlar un rato una "compañera" no se quiere salir de mi casa. — Rachel se sorprendió.

—Dick sigues siendo el mismo de hace tres años— dijo Rachel con tono bromista.

—Vamos Rachel la hierba mala, nunca muere, ¿Entonces qué dices?—Contesto un tanto apurado.

—No ya tengo planes, Chao—dijo Rachel mientras se escuchaba que Dick le gritaba por teléfono.

Su comida llego después de haber platicado con Dick y se dispuso a comer mientras miraba los mensajes que Dick le mandaba. Cuando termino de comer decidió meterse a dar un baño, lleno la tina y se quito la ropa, claro no olvido los tickets con los números y un directorio, por si las dudas.

Comenzó a llamar. Un poco nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo así.

Wally numero uno:

—Hola, hablo del café que está en el centro, soy Rachel, tal vez recuerdes que te atendí con tus panecillos, mira en verdad me gustaría aceptar tu oferta o bueno más bien acep…—Se corto la llamada cuando se dio cuenta que el teléfono se levanto.

—Disculpa que haces llamando a mi esposo, estamos muy felices casados—Rachel dio un pequeño brinco y contesto enseguida.

—Lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intención, gracias, adiós— Rachel colgó mientras aun se escuchaban los gritos por parte de la pareja. — Bueno al menos quedan cuatro aun.

A todos y cada uno le dejo un mensaje, claro diciendo que era parte del café, y recordando que era la que los atendió, esperando poder encontrar, cuando estaba dejando el último mensaje de voz.

—Bueno y la verdad es que quería decirte que puede que si acepte tu sugerencia que… espera una nueva llamada— Rachel presiono unos botones para cambiar de línea. —Si, soy yo, ¿En dónde?, si voy para allá.

**Rachel POV'S**

Corrí y me vestí lo más rápido que pude solo me puse unos pantalones grises y una sudadera encima, con mis tenis y mi cabello aun en un chongo. Tome las llaves del auto y conduje.

Cuando llegue abrí las puertas de la estación de policías rápidamente y entre a recepción.

—Buenas noches me llamo el oficial Gordon— el hombre que estaba ahí no me dejo terminar por que rápidamente le hablo al oficial. El oficial me condujo a una especia de pasillo, ahí estaba el que parecía ser el oficial y el comenzó a hablar.

—Rachel Roth ¿Verdad?— me dijo mientras caminaba y yo le seguía el paso.

—Si así es, ¿está todo bien? —estaba algo nerviosa por toda esta situación.

—No son muy buenas noticias, nos llamaron hace dos horas de un poblado fuera de la cuidad en que una camioneta color rojo había chocado contra un puente ocasionando que el carro se volteara dejando a los viajantes en un estado de salud grave. — Siguió hablando mientras abría unos folders — Los pasajeros fueron encontrados con el nombre de Koriand'r y Jason Todd, Casados y… — No lo deje hablar cuando interrumpí.

—Un niño ¿Venia un pequeño con ellos?— mi preocupación salió al máximo.

—No, fuimos a la residencia que marcaban las tarjetas de identificación y el niño estaba solo con una menor que lo cuidaba mientras sus padres habían salido a comprar unas cosas. — sentí un poco de alivio. — La llamamos a usted señorita Roth por que fue el único número que pudimos conseguir. — Aun no salía de shock es algo muy difícil de asimilar. — Mire por el momento la PMH se hará cargo del niño— Lo interrumpí nuevamente.

— ¿Disculpe la PMH? ¿De que ha…— no pude terminar de hablar porque con el simple hecho de que el oficial bajo la mirada lo supe, Kori y Jason no habían sobrevivido.

—Los paramédicos pensaron que podrían salvarse, pero al llegar al hospital La señorita Koriand'r llego sin pulso y señor Jason llego con estabilidad muy baja, después de unos minutos el murió. — Aun no lo podía creer. — Lo siento mucho Señorita Roth, el infante estará mañana por la mañana en esta dirección por si usted desea ir a verlo. — Me dio una tarjeta y se dio la vuelta entrando a una oficina y yo regrese a la entrada, aun en shock, unas lágrimas salían fuertemente sobre mi cara, decidí hacer una llamada.

**End Rachel POV'S**

**Dick POV'S**

Acababa de dejar a la chica que conocí fuera del hospital a su casa, a pesar de que hacia frio decidí llevarla en mi moto, me encantaba sentir el aire fresco en mí después de haber salido con alguien. Aun no se me quitaba esta costumbre de salir con chicas, claro es bastante normal, soy soltero y un buen trabajo, no me puedo quejar.

Cuando estacione mi moto en un alto, sentí como mi celular vibraba. Me quite el casco y sonreí al saber de quién se trataba.

—Que hay Rachel, ¿Ya estas de humor para salir con tu viejo amigo?— Lo quise tomar a juego pero ella sonaba un tanto seria.

—Necesito que vengas a la estación de policías Dick, es muy importante es sobre Kori y Jason— no lo hubiera tomado importante si no fuera porque en ese momento un sollozo salió de su boca asustándome un poco.

—Está bien Rachel voy para allá. — Colgué y di vuelta en U y me dirigí a la estación de policías.

Entre prácticamente corriendo cuando me dirigía a hablar con el oficial escuche la débil voz de Rachel.

—Dick, ellos tuvieron un accidente— Bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar, me acerque a ella y la abrace se quedo un momento así cuando volvió a hablar. — Dick, ellos no sobrevivieron. — sentí como un nudo en la garganta se me formaba, y solo atine a abrazar aun mas a Rachel y recargar mi barbilla en su corona.

—Tranquila Rachel, ¿Que pasara con Collin?— Aunque en verdad sentía miles de emociones no dude en preguntar por el pequeño.

—Lo tienen en este lugar—me extendió una tarjeta y volvió a sollozar. Solo la abrace y guarde la tarjeta en mi chaqueta. —Todo estará bien Rachel.

* * *

Espero y lleguen hasta aquí, si no le estoy escribiendo a nadie. En verdad muchas gracias por sus Review y todos sus comentarios acerca del fic, en verdad trato de cumplir sus expectativas sobre este fic, que espero y lo disfruten, en verdad hubo unos review y mensajes que en verdad me sirivieron de muchisimo, poniendo algunos errores que habia cometido, en verdad muchisimas gracias.

y en verdad muchas gracias a Bjlauri y Lucila wheeler, que en verdad soy fan de ellas dos. pero en fin,** Bjlauri **gracias por tu corrección sobre las pequeñas palabras o intentos de palabras que hizo collin en el capitulo anterior, es verdad los niños de un año no hablan de esa forma si no que apenas dicen mama y papa.

**Lucila Wheeler.** Gracias por tu PM y por decirme esos errores de dedos que tuve en varias partes del fic, en verdad muchas gracias.

**Luisa Mateus. **Perdon por no contestar a tu pregunta, pero claro que sera un total RobxRae, creeme, bueno tambien habra un poco de BeastxTerra y RaexWally , si esto es extraño pero necesitaba un tercero.

Y gracias a todos aquellos que dejan review

Espero y les siga gustando el fic, ya saben Follow,Favorite y Review! Muchas gracias saludos a todos.


	5. Bebe a bordo

**Vuelvo con un pequeño capitulo, ahora si se centra mas con lo que tiene que ver el titulo del fic. **

**Espero y les agrade. **

**muchisimas gracias por los reviews aunque son pocos, pero eso me sirve mucho para poder seguir escribiendo, en verdad los amo jaja. **

**Teen titans y cia. no me pertenecen (¿En verdad debo seguir torturandome?)**

* * *

**Dick POV'S**

—Rachel, tenemos que descansar, más bien tienes que descansar mira esos ojos— Eran ya las tres de la madrugada y aun estábamos en la estación de policías. Y a pesar de que esta situación era demasiado fuerte para mi, aun no puedo creer que acabo de perder a mi único amigo en esta tierra, En verdad no lo puedo creer todo esto está pasando demasiado pronto.

—Vamos a la casa de Kori y Jason puede que llamen por Collin— no cabe duda en como Rachel ama a Collin y más después de esta situación.

Tomo todas sus cosas y salimos de la estación, me asegure que entrara y prendiera su carro y yo me subí a mi moto y al ponerme el casco sentí como lagrimas caían de mis ojos, lagrimas saladas y llenas de dolor por el hecho de haber perdido a esa persona especial. Me enfoque en que teníamos que ir a la casa de nuestros amigos y emprendí vieja con Rachel por detrás con su carro.

Llegamos a la casa de Kori y Jason era muy parecida a la casa de Rachel pero era aun mas grande, entramos y había demasiada fotos de ellos con Collin e incluso tenían la foto que nos habían tomado hace un par de semanas a Rachel, Collin y a mí.

Rachel se acerco a la chimenea donde tenían esa foto y comenzó a llorar susurraba algunas cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, yo aun estaba en la entrada me acerque lentamente cuando Rachel hablo.

—No puedo entender el por qué a ellos, tenían muchísimos planes en mente— me puse detrás de ella y pude notar como sonreía un poco. — Jason estaba ansioso de la fiesta de Collin y Kori ni se diga, a diario me llamaba para contarme que habían comprado cosas para la fiesta— observe como bajaba aun más la cabeza y volvía a llorar, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su hombro.

—Tenemos que descansar mañana tenemos que ir por Collin— Rachel dejo el retrato en su lugar, volteo y me abrazo, se abrazo de mi, sentí tan cálido y me lleno de sentimiento al saber que ambos llorábamos por una perdida, en ese momento me quebré y llore sin hacer ruido, sentí como Rachel subía su mano de mi espalda a mi cabeza, me agache a su altura y la abrace fuerte y comencé a sollozar.

Afloje mi abrazo con Rachel y limpie los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro respire profundo y le conteste.

—Puedes dormir en su cuarto y yo dormiré aquí abajo— Para poder estar más cómodos y sin conflictos.

—No, dormiré en la habitación de invitados, nos vemos por la mañana Dick— me tomo de la mano y me dio un apretón, se soltó y subió las escaleras, me quede parado hasta que escuche que cerró la puerta. Camine hasta donde está el despacho por así decir de Jason, tenia fotos por todos lados de su familia y unas cuantas con Rachel y conmigo. Sonreí con nostalgia y me acosté en un sillón café que estaba a un lado de un librero.

No podía dormir, me moví todas las posiciones posibles, me quite la camisa y aun así no podía dormir. Pensaba que esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento me despertaría y tendría que ir a trabajar en el hospital pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo podía ver a Jason con Kori juntos y felices como desde siempre que fueron pareja, a ellos no les tenía que pasar eso, y con ese último pensamiento sentí como mis ojos se cerraron para por fin quedar en un sueño.

End Dick POV'S

Rachel POV'S

Escuche como sonaba el teléfono de la sala, ya había salido el sol así que corrí y por un momento pensé que Dick ya no estaría ahí en la casa pero también escuche su correr me imagino que para el teléfono. Alcance a llegar a la sala de estar y cogí el teléfono lo más rápido que pude.

— ¿Hola?— Mi voz estaba un poco agitada escuche como Dick llego y mire que se puso a lado mío. — Si, los dos estamos aquí, ¿En treinta minutos?, Si, Esta bien, hasta luego— Cuando corte la llamada Dick me zarandeo el hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era?— Me pregunto y volteo a verlo.

—Era el abogado de Jason y Kori, necesita hablar con nosotros, dice que es muy importante que en treinta minutos llega— Dick me soltó y mire que traía su camisa en la mano y me di cuenta que en verdad tiene buen cuerpo no se notaba que lo miraba ya que al ser más alto que yo, mi mirada quedaba derecho a su abdomen cerca de sus pectorales, sacudí mi cabeza internamente y me voltee pero alcance a mirar cuando se la puso.

—Bien pues deberíamos de tomar café— Note como Dick caminaba a la cocina y escuche como chocaban tazas y cucharas, así que lo seguí, sentí mi cabello suelto y lo agarre en un chongo flojo.

Entre a la cocina y me senté en uno de los banquillos que estaban en medio de la cocina junto a una barra mientras miraba como Dick hacia el café.

—Bien, aquí está tu café, aun recuerdo que solamente te gusta con un cubo de azúcar y sin leche— me sonrió y se recargo en la barrita del otro lado y se dispuso a tomar su café.

—Muchas gracias— no podía ni hablar, este día no podía mejorar a menos que por fin pudiéramos ver a Collin, pero eso aun no pasaría, teníamos que hablar con el abogado de nuestros amigos, pero aun no entiendo, no tenemos ningún parentesco en sangre con ellos, no entiendo para que nos necesita.

Entre mis pensamientos y ver como Dick limpiaba lo que había utilizado y recogía un poco la cocina y yo seguía tomando mi café, se paso demasiado rápido los minutos y escuchamos cuando tocaron la puerta. Dick camino hasta la puerta y ahí estaba el abogado.

End Rachel POV'S

Narrador 3era. Persona.

—Buenos días, me imagine que usted es Richard Grayson— El abogado tomo la mano de Dick, mientras Rachel llegaba a la puerta. — Y usted debe ser Rachel Roth— Rachel extendió su mano y se saludaron.

—Disculpe, ¿gusta pasar? — Le pregunto Dick mientras ambos se quitaban de la puerta para que el abogado pusiera pasar. —Si gusta vamos al comedor para poder sentarnos y hablar— los tres caminaron el abogado se sentó del lado derecho y Rachel y Dick de lado izquierdo, mirando de frente al abogado.

—Bueno en primer lugar mi nombre es Roy Arpar y en segunda, en verdad lo siento mucho por esta gran perdida, Kori y Jason eran muy apegados a mi desde que se casaron estuve con ellos y en verdad lo siento muchísimo.— Hablo Roy y cuando miro a los dos de enfrente continuo. —Supongo que ya sabes lo que sigue ¿no es así?— los miro con duda, cuando la peli violeta hablo.

—Collin, ¿Qué pasara con él? ¿Qué por…— Roy interrumpió a Rachel.

—Espera, ¿Qué no saben lo que pasa con Collin? ¿No se los contaron?— Roy se acerco un poco más a ellos, los dos de enfrente no cabían en la sorpresa y la duda.

— ¿Saber de qué exactamente?— Dick se miraba un poco molesto o confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno ustedes conocieron a ellos más que a nada y saben bien como eran de precavidos y más cuando llego Collin a sus vidas. Bueno pues Kori y Jason buscaban personas adecuadas por si en algún momento pasaba una desgracia como sucedió en este caso, el niño tendría que ir con alguna familia o pareja. — Rachel lo interrumpió de un golpe.

—Está diciendo que no veremos a Collin, Dick… — Dick se metió.

—Eso no lo pueden hacer es nuestro ahijado y tenemos el derecho de verlo, no se lo pueden llevar a otra familia— Roy se paró de golpe dando a entender que dejaran de interrumpir.

—Si me dejaran terminar esto sería más fácil para ambos y para mí, lo que quiero decirle es que Jason y Kori los escogieron a ustedes para cuidar a Collin hasta que el sea mayor de edad y decida irse o quedarse con ustedes— Ambos chicos que aun estaban sentados quedaron en shock no sabían que decir ni que hacer. Rachel fue la primera en hablar.

—Bueno, pues eso está bien, lo pedo cuidar yo en mi casa, puedo trabajar desde la casa— Rachel no tenía ni idea en que decir.

—Si ella lo puede cuidar mejor que yo, yo estoy en mi trabajo todo el día aparte mi departamento no está apto para niños. — Roy movió su cabeza como diciendo "no" y sonrió volteándolos a ver.

—Señores, de acuerdo con lo que pidieron mis clientes y amigos Kori y Jason fue que ustedes se quedaran en esta casa para cuidar al pequeño de Collin, no pueden salir de aquí al menos que sea ustedes dos juntos viviendo aquí junto al niño, no puede haber ningún tipo de cambio ni existe autorización para quitar esta como podría decir orden que se tiene. — Roy se volvió a sentar y Rachel volvió a hablar.

— ¿en verdad espera que pueda criar a un niño junto a esta persona que está conmigo, digo todo el mundo sabe que no tenemos nada en común como para estar juntos, no podemos arreglar esto? — por un momento se podía ver a Rachel cambiar de color y a Dick decir "Eso no decías antes".

—Lamento decirles que desde ahora en adelante tienen a un niño en común por el cual estar juntos, aunque si ambos lo desean podemos arreglar esto para que el pequeño se valla con alguna familia adoptiva o alguna casa para huérfanos— Roy dijo mientras recogía algunos papeles que había puesto sobre la mesa.

— ¡ESO JAMAS!— gritaron ambos, al mismo tiempo que se paraban y golpeaban la mesa con sus manos.

—Bueno al parecer comienzan a trabajar juntos. Con su permiso— los tres caminaron a la puerta para que el abogado se fuera.

Rachel se deslizo por la puerta y Dick se quedo recargado en la pared.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?— Pregunto Rachel mientras volteaba a ver a Dick.

—Bueno pues al parecer, tendrás un "hijo"— alzo sus manos formando las comillas, Rachel se levanto y le contesto.

— ¿Sabes por lo menos le debes es favor, básicamente le debes tu vida a Jason, por lo menos podrías pagarle una parte ayudándome con el pequeño de Collin?— Contesto Rachel un poco cortante.

—Sabes que solo bromeaba chica, Tenemos que ir para saber si nos darán a Collin. — Dick se puso la chaqueta que estaba en la sala y salió esperando a Rachel recargado en el carro de esta.

Rachel solamente tomo las llaves de su carro y camino hacia donde estaba Dick.

—Conduce por favor— le dio las llaves al pelinegro y se subió al copiloto.

El camino fue corto, para cuando llegaron a la estancia donde tenían a Collin, Rachel de bajo rápidamente hasta la recepción y pregunto por él, en la estancia ya conocían la situación y todo el papeleo que tenían que arreglar, Dick se encargo de llenarlo y firmarlo, mientras Rachel era llevada a un cuarto donde estaban los niños, miro a Collin y lo abrazo mientras el pequeño lloraba y abrazaba a Rachel.

—Tranquilo Collin, todo está bien ahora—Dijo mientras lo cargaba y miraba a Dick parado en la puerta con algunas lagrimas que escaparon. Se acerco a ellos y abrazo a Collin.

—Es hora de ir a casa Collin— Dicho esto se subieron al carro para poder ir a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Espero que alguien llege hasta aqui si no le estoy hablando a la pared.

Muchas gracias por no abandonar mi humilde historia u.u espero y la quieran seguir aun.

Chicos/as Estoy en una pagina de facebook que en verdad es muy buena, es sobre nuestros pajaritos y algunas muy buenas escritoras de aqui de fanfiction. Si les gusta ya saben que hacer, en verdad es muy buena.

pages/ RavenxRobin-Dark-Lovers-and-Other-Secrets/ 498360830263693?fref=ts

Ya saben sin los espacios!

Espero y esten bien todos.

Buenas vibras !


	6. Nuevo comienzo

**Vuelvo, bueno este capitulo sera un poco mas... lento por asi decir, por que esta vez es todo desde la perspectiva de Richard, que en ocasiones tendra arranques extraños, pero espeo y les guste, lo siento por los defectos, pero no tengo computadora y estoy escribiendo en un cafe internet u.u**

**Teen titans, no me pertenece, ¿En verdad tengo que seguir torturandome?**

* * *

**Dick POV'S**

Llegamos a casa y Rachel pone a Collin en un cama para bebes que esta puesta en la sala, voy y tomo una soda al refrigerador.

― Realmente no lo pensaron bien― le digo a Rachel mientras me siento en el sofá.

―Tenemos que organizar sus horarios de siesta, es muy… importante― me contesta mientras lee un libro sobre bebes. ―Creo que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?―

―No lo consideraron, ¿Jason te dijo algo sobre esto o Kori? Porque a mí no me dijeron nada, no es la clase de cosas que uno olvida mencionar, ya sabes ¡Oye Dick miraste el juego de los titanes anoche anotaron con un tiro estupendo esa vez ninguno igual en otra temporada, ah por cierto si muero te voy a dejar a ti a mi hijo! Eso está muy mal― Estaba muy pero MUY exaltado, sé muy bien que amo a Collin como mi propia vida pero esto es demasiado fuerte para mí.

Rachel voltea y suelta el libro.

―Kori hacia planes y somos parte de este plan. ― simplemente me contesta eso.

―Y aparte tenemos que vivir juntos en este hogar, juntos sin poder dormir por el miedo de mover o tocar lo que sea de ellos dos, por esto parece un experimento, aparte que hay de todos los gastos, Jason era un medico de planta tenía todo el dinero necesario, mírame a mi apenas y entro al hospital para poder ganar un nuevo puesto y surge esto, aparte ¿Tu qué haces, ropa? ― En verdad en solo pensar en todo esto me salgo de mis casillas.

―Hago líneas de ropa Dick, y me va muy bien si supieras bien pronto terminare mi propio estudio para mis líneas y puede que hasta una boutique.― en cuanto Rachel dejo de hablar el pequeño Collin comenzó a llorar, los dos corrimos a donde estaba y cuando me disponía a cargarlo:

― ¿Qué haces?—me pregunto mientras me azotaba la mano.

—Como que, qué hago, el niño está llorando. —

—Si, pero tiene que aprender a auto consolarse— me dijo mientras Collin seguía llorando.

—Auto consolarse, ¿De qué hablas Rachel?— el niño aun seguía llorando.

—Lo acabo de leer, Dick, mejor canta, hay que cantar una canción. — Los dos comenzamos a cantar mientras aplaudíamos

_Las ruedas de los autobuses van girando van, girando van. _

_Las ruedas de los autobuses van por toda la ciudad. _

_Las puertas de los autobuses se abren y cierran, abren y cierran_

Rachel me volteo a ver ya no sabía la letra y Collin aun lloraba. Yo recordé un pedazo y seguí cantando

_Cuando sube un bebe va waaa, waaa, waaa por toda la ciudad _

_Las mamis siempre dicen shh, shh, shh _

_Shh, shh, shh. Shh, shh, shh_

Pero no funciono.

—Muy bien quien quiere comer— Dijo Rachel mientras cargaba a Collin.

— ¿Qué hay del auto consolarse?— Conteste mientras la seguía a la cocina, Rachel sentó a Collin en su sillita para comer y se puso a preparar una extraña papilla de zanahoria.

— ¿De verdad crees que se comerá eso? — le pregunte mientras se sentaba en una silla y se disponía a darle esa mezcla.

—Claro que si, a Collin le gusta esto, ¿No es así pequeño?— Collin seguía llorando y rechazaba la cuchara que le tendía Rachel. —Vamos Collin te he visto comer esto ciento de veces con tu mama— Collin seguía llorando y aventando la cuchara de vez en cuando.

Abrí una gaveta de la cocina y encontré cereal de Collin, lo tome y le serví en la misma sillita _(ya saben, son esas sillitas que tiene como une mesita para poner la comida del bebe)_ y en cuanto le puse el cereal ahí dejo de llorar y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Aun estás segura que si podremos con esto?— Yo comenzaba a dudar porque si apenas han pasado un par de horas no me quería imaginar los que nos esperaba en lo largo de todo el día.

—Aun que no esté segura Dick, Collin—Volteo a ver al pequeño al mismo tiempo que yo— No tiene a nadie más, solo a nosotros, les debemos esto después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. —

Y es verdad, le debemos tanto a Kori y Jason que esto de cuidar a su pequeño no es ni una parte por todo lo que ellos hicieron por nosotros.

—Pues entonces manos a la obra, Rae Rae, que tenemos que ir en la tarde a la audición por la custodia de Collin— le conteste, mientras cargaba a Collin y salía de la cocina para cambiarlo e ir por ropa para nosotros a nuestras casas.

Ya cambiado Collin lleve a Rachel a su casa para que cambiara y deje a Collin con ella mientras yo fui a mi departamento. Me duche y me puse unos pantalones color negros con una camisa blanca sin logos, ni nada por el estilo, unos zapatos negros y mi cabello rebelde como siempre, Venimos con el carro de Rachel así que fui por ella y por Collin.

Llegue por Rachel que como siempre vestía elegante, con una falda hasta sus rodillas ajustada tanto en sus caderas y piernas una blusa blanca y zapatos de un poco tacón con su cabello recogido.

—Bueno Roy ya esta esperándonos con el juez— me dijo mientras subía al carro y ponía en el asiento a Collin.

—Está bien, entonces vámonos—Rachel se subió al carro y arranque a la corte llegamos en menos de 20 minutos y por raro que se me hizo entramos en seguida.

—Buenos días, el caso de Collin Todd, Ustedes deben ser Richard Grayson y Rachel Roth— Los dos asentimos y Roy junto con nosotros. —Bien tal y como dice los documentos Collin se quedara con los tutores que sus fallecidos padres indicaron, si no hay más que decir este caso está cerrado— Valla que se preocupan por Collin, hablando sarcásticamente.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No, nos van a preguntar si somos pederastas o traficante de órganos? — En verdad así de fácil nos sueltan a un pequeño.

La juez volteo a ver a mí y a Rachel que ya estábamos parados.

— ¿Son ustedes pederastas o traficantes de órganos, Sr. Grayson y Sra. Roth?—

—No, no, no, Para nada juez, Dick ya, vámonos, señora juez, gracias de verdad. — Rachel me jalo del brazo hacia la salida.

De camino a casa no hablamos y solo escuchábamos a Collin balbucear y aventar cosas por todos lados del carro. Bajamos del coche y tome a Collin en brazos y Rachel bajo la pañalera, entre de golpe. — ¡BOM! Quien es siguiente caso, ah está bien tomen al bebe, es mas hay uno de sobra, De verdad que poco se preocupan por saber si somos buenos para Collin o no—

—Dick ya basta, sabes perfectamente que a pesar de no tener mucho conocimiento para niños podremos con Collin, así que ya basta, aparte vamos a tener que organizar un calendario para nuestras actividades—

Y aquí es donde se complicara todo.

**End Dick POV'S**

* * *

**Si alguien llego hasta aqui :) espero y les gustara este capitulo algo no me convencio pero en verdad sentia la necesidad de subir algo.**

**Espero y puedan dejar algun review, Saludos **


End file.
